One for the Vinnie, Two for the Show
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Vinnie knocks Limburger for a loop when the stinkfish of Plutark goes after silver.


_**One for the Vinnie, Two for the Show**_

Highly respected by his fellow Martian Mice, Vinnie was finally getting the recognition he was waiting for. When Stoker proved to the masses of mice that continued to live on Earth (due to the Plutarkian and Catatonian actions) that he really wasn't a traitor, but a great hero, everyone felt both a sense of stupidity (towards themselves) and a sense of owing a great amount of praise towards the one mouse who staunchly defended him during the trials and the general period where Stoker was thought to be a traitor.

Anybody who was planning to press charges on Stoker (even Carbine) instead put them on the current source of their frustration: Ronaldo Rump. This was due to the fact Rump was using his Regenerator for money-making schemes, and he wanted the new rechargeable version. But the only rechargeable Regenerator was currently home on Mars, for the 25+ million mice who continued to inhabit the planet and defend it against intergalactic threats. About 1-2 million mice that had been forced to leave Mars were able to go back home, and about 200,000 continued to live on Earth.

One morning, the Biker Mice and some of their friends were out cruising around town just for a joyride (Stoker in his Nightshift identity), but going ahead and acknowledging the crowds who cheered them on, since the crowds were showing their appreciation for Vinnie.

"Nice reception!" he said to his friends. "Wonder why?"

"Perhaps it's the fact you proved myself innocent," Stoker replied. "As additional evidence, I'm in my Nightshift disguise."

"I wasn't going to give up even if Carbine had sentenced me to death," Vinnie put in. "It just bugged me to death that people thought you were a traitor. That's why I had to ride shotgun on that last rat-beast rampage of yours just to save you. Before I could, you went into the sewers. I couldn't manage the sewers, because of the alligators down there, or possibly the turtles. Teenage, smart-aleck, ninja-kicking turtles!"

"Well, you don't have worry about them," Throttle assured Vinnie. "They hang out in New York City. I don't think they're coming here. Meanwhile, we got the allies that rock: The SWAT Kats Band and Sonic JAM."

"Oh, they're the baddest rock stars on this side of the rad States!" Vinnie smiled, feeling the excitement. "And here's the baddest motorcycle jump on this side of the rad States! The Whistler Bridge! Oh, wait a minute. It's under construction."

"Yeah, but you can still push it into high gear, bros!" Throttle smiled, speeding up. "Last one across is a rancid cheese!"

"And whatever you do," Modo added, "don't look down!" The Mice proceeded to jump the jump while Stoker, Mace, and Rimfire took a detour route, watching with intensity as the terrific trio cleared it with ease. When they caught up, Rimfire made the comment, "Oh, man! That's the biggest motorcycle jump I have ever seen, and you cleared it with ease!"

"Not bad for an old pro, eh, Rimfire?" Modo quipped, joking about his age.

"Not bad, Uncle Modo. I have yet to do that, though. My biggest risk was a 50,000-foot free-fall, but of course, that was during the attack on City Hall Limburger was directing. Seems I picked up one of those James Bond moves when I landed on the ground at gunpoint."

"What do you mean, 'at gunpoint?'" asked Mace.

"It means there was gunfire happening, as the police were in the middle of chasing another crook who robbed the Second National Bank of Wildcat. All I cared about was that Limburger's place was totaled, and it was."

"So was Rump's, I recall," Throttle spoke up, smiling. "Rimfire, you're one heck of a mouse, you know that?"

"Oh, thanks, but so is Vinnie. Even I wondered if Stoker went traitor at one point in my life, but that was short-lived."

"Hey, a mouse has got to do what a mouse has got to do." Vinnie pulled out his American flag and started waving it (something the Mice had been doing since Leo the Patriotic Lion had placed his influence on the people of Chicago when they stopped the Crusher Bulldogs from Jupiter from annihilating the entire planet).

"I heard that, bro!" Throttle replied. "So let's ROCK…"

"…and RIDE!" everyone finished, putting the pedal to the metal.

Since Charley's new Last Chance Garage in Wildcat City, Kansas, USA, was on one of the side major streets that ultimately led to Main Street, the Mice turned on to Main Street for the first time, taking into account any marching bands passing by (since they could be seen almost daily), and continuing to acknowledge the crowds cheering them on. The marching bands took note of this and began playing appropriate tunes to salute the Biker Mice, especially Vinnie.

By lunchtime, the group had stopped to eat at Maximum Mighty Melt, the city's premiere fast food chain that served everything (burgers, chicken, pasta, pizza, tacos, deserts, you name it, they've got it), where, by no surprise, Leo the Patriotic Lion was waiting, as if he anticipated their arrival. Leo stood tall and proud in that green band uniform of his, and the uniform helped people identify him easily (they couldn't tell it was him if he wasn't in his uniform or golden armor unless they were exposed to his voice, but he wore the uniform a lot because of his reputation for being a hero).

By Leo's side was his faithful sidekick, Tom the Patriotic Tiger, wearing a blue uniform. Tom wasn't as harsh as Leo but shared his morals and beliefs, and several times proved himself a valuable involvement in the war between good and evil when Leo wasn't available or otherwise had been taken prisoner. For the most part, like many Americans, Tom looked to Leo as a great role model, and Leo returned the favor.

Throttle turned off his bike's engine and adjusted his sunglasses so that they didn't fall off before noticing the two ex-bandleaders. "Well, shine my glasses and call me twinkly!" he exclaimed. "It's Old Glory's dynamic duo!"

"Oh, yeah," Modo agreed. "I see Mr. Stars & Stripes Defender is really excited to see us."

"Maybe he heard about my deed," Vinnie replied. "I just better not let it go to my head. At one point, it almost was. I mean, I love the adrenaline rush and the glory, but sometimes it gets the better of me. You know, too much ego. Or, as some fraud put it, too much id and not enough superego."

"Don't forget ego. It balances id and superego, according to his theory," Mace put it. "His name is Freud, but he deserves to be a fraud!" The other mice nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Snap to it, Tom!" Leo ordered as Tom snapped to attention. "Here come those patriots from Mars!"

"Ah, yes," Tom replied, getting into the spirit. "I can see this War of the Worlds is taking a turn for the peaceable side."

"Vincent, I hear the crowds were saluting you this morning," Leo greeted when Vinnie got within 50 feet of him. "And so do I!"

"Oh, thanks, bro," Vinnie replied, "but I don't want to get a big head from it. I was just doing my job. I just hope it doesn't have to happen again."

"It won't. I promise you that," said Leo. "Those mice had better learned their lesson, or else they'll have to deal with yours truly, in a moderate tone of voice, of course. I can be too harsh on people sometimes."

"Hey, if that harsh, grunthead, drill sergeant-type personality of yours gets people to change forever for the better," Throttle replied, "I say keep up the good work."

The group walked inside, took their orders, and sat down after getting drinks from the self-serve beverage bar. When the food came to them, Tom was talking to Stoker, who had taken off his Nightshift costume and appeared as his normal self. "So how's the battle between you and the Rumpster?"

"Haven't heard from Rump in a while, come to think of it," Stoker replied. "What I can guarantee is that he's looking for a place to use the Regenerator or is using it right now in a place where there's nothing I can do about it. If Rump roast loses all the power, the only place he can go for another Regenerator is Mars, where the mice are using my rechargeable version to terraform it and create a safehaven for them. For the sake of our rock band, my bros and I are continuing to inhabit this planet, although I hear your friend from Kriegland is getting more fans than us."

"Well, that's because their planet was destroyed due to this town's public enemy number one, the Quarrelsome Quartet, and their weapon, the Laser Beam 5000. When it comes to the music I write, I think John the Tiger is coming to be my big rival. And yes, he's getting more than you because everyone feels sorry for him and the planet; 25 times as many fans to be exact. But thanks to Corey the Tiger, the lone drum corp sergeant who discovered the plot, the whole population made it here safely. Corey's personality, however, is of a rock drummer, so I feel glad that he was able to live it, and frankly, so is Leo." Tom paused to clear his throat.

"Who does he play for?"

"J.R. and the Rebels. J.R. is the fox's initials; they stand for John Revolution."

"I remember him."

After taking a sip of root beer, Modo turned to Leo and asked, "This Quarrelsome Quartet you speak of, Leo; is it true they were the ones trying to get rid of WARCAT?"

"Oh, he's the baddest mammajammer in the city!" Vinnie smiled.

"That's partially true, Modo. The specific member trying to kill WARCAT was Benjamin Primordius J. Alkadozer, Jr., whose dad was killed by WARCAT in a duel. It was an act of self-defense on WARCAT's part, since he never uses that six-shooter of his unless it is absolutely necessary. Alkadozer, Jr. would end up dying the same way. As for SUPERCAT, his enemy is Jerry J. Godllub, evil twin of Barry J. Godllub, the town's most famous bulldog. He doesn't have a reason he's rich and famous other than inheriting a fortune and putting it to good financial use."

"I see. I was about to ask why they haven't teamed up with Rump or Limburger, but I guess it's because they're all dead or in prison."

"True enough. There's plenty of evil in this town to stop, still. Since our founding in 1800, not one single criminal has ever gotten away with breaking the law. It's a reputation we're proud to have."

"And now you've got us to help you keep that alive."

"Glad you came. Chicago's really a beautiful town, I must say." The group continued their conversation throughout lunch.

Later that day, at the Last Chance Garage, Stoker showed Leo some of his radar technology on his computer. "So you see," he commented, "this whole system is a system of my invention. It's the easiest way to spy on Limburger without him knowing it."

"How come you haven't received any patents yet?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's the fact I'm not a naturalized citizen of the U.S. yet."

"Oh. Well, believe me, naturalization is a piece of cake. It was for the Krieglandonians."

"Oh, I'm sure of that." Stoker's computer beeped. "Oh, an alert. Now you'll get a demonstration I was not planning on, but what the heck? Let's get this crime solved."

"I hear your computer is beeping, bro," Throttle spoke up when the Biker Mice, Mace, Charley, and Rimfire entered the room. Charley hadn't seen Leo yet, so she was startled just a little bit. "Oh, Leo!" she exclaimed. "I didn't see you come in."

"Hello, Miss Charlene," Leo replied, tipping his hat in the style of a polite cowboy. "Your friend Stoker was just showing some of his radar technologies used to spy on Limburger went the alarm went off." He turned to Stoker. "What's the situation, General?"

"Looks like Limburger is losing it again," Stoker announced. "He's headed for the city's big mineral depository, Wildcat Miners, Inc., where all the city's precious silver is kept."

"Why would he want silver?" asked Mace.

"Don't know. Perhaps he thinks he can figure out a way to incorporate it into a gadget that will destroy us."

"Let's check it out, bros," Throttle announced. "It's time to ROCK…"

"..and RIDE!" the trio shouted, racing to their bikes, donning their helmets, gunning the engines, and racing to the scene.

"Go get him, troops!" Leo encouraged as the Biker Mice left. "Don't let me down! Don't let America down! We believe in you!"

When our heroic trio got to the scene of the crime, Limburger's collection of silver had been turned into a heater that would cause all the citizens in town to get sunburned to death. Not even the ozone layer could help them.

"Yes!" Limburger smiled, turning to Karbunkle. "Your new silver heater is appearing to be deliciously effective. Might I inquire how long the effect will last?"

"Only for a few minutes, your cream cheesiness," said Karbunkle. "Will that be enough?"

"It will, good doctor, it will. All I need to do know is to lure those mice from their rat hole."

"I think you already did, boss," Grease Pit blurted out, pointing to the mice.

"Well, in that case, ACTIVATE DEFENSES!" Limburger bellowed. Goons appeared from everywhere and began attacking from all directions.

"Vincent, this is your big chance," Throttle announced. "I felt it's about time you handle the big guns. Modo and I have done it plenty of times before."

"If you say so, bro!" Vinnie replied. "What a rush!" He drove his bike up the side of Limburger's tower and prepared to attack.

"Shall we?" Modo turned to Throttle, motioning at the goons.

"After you, my good mouse," Throttle replied as the two began firing back at the goons attacking them.

As expected, a crowd gathered to watch in anticipation. Leo watched with intensity from the safety of the Last Chance Garage. Rimfire crossed his fingers. Mace donned his cowboy outfit and explained that to Leo, to which Leo replied, "Well, my hat's off to you! Ha! Military humor!"

No matter what Limburger and Karbunkle tried, nothing was satisfying him. "Why can't anyone rid me of these bothersome vermin?" he bellowed.

Hearing the remark, Vinnie crashed through the windows of Limburger's office, stopped his biker, and said, "It's just so hard to find good help these days!"

"I know! I know!" Limburger sighed in agony. "Just tell me what you are doing here?"

"What else? I'm here to bring you to justice—again. Say 'adieu' to your heater!" He motioned towards a time bomb Modo planted on the heater. The explosion that resulted destroyed the heater and left Limburger's goons as black as charcoal.

"Since it was your idea, Karbunkle, I'll deduct it from your pay!" Limburger sneered at his henchman, who stared in shock.

Vinnie proceeded to throw his world-famous flares he kept in his cross-belt and used them on the tower. Eventually, when all the damage was done, he exited the tower in grand fashion: through the windows on his bike, doing daredevil moves, and ultimately landing to the delights and screams of the crowds watching. Vinnie absorbed the cheers and even flexed his muscles for the people.

"Yes!" Mace and Stoker exclaimed. "He did it!"

"Attaboy, Vincent!" Leo added. "Show them what a true patriot can do!"

"That's our Vinnie!" Modo smiled.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Crazy kid!" Throttle added. "But lots of style. Just what we need for a job like this!"

That night, the Martian Freedom Fighters put on another rock concert for the masses, free of charge (because it was in Wildcat City). Leo had the pleasure of introducing them after making a first in his life. "I know you don't normally hear me say this," he said to the crowds, "but there's the first time for everything. Are you ready to ROCK?" The crowd cheered as if to say, "Yes, we are!" "Here come the Martian Freedom Fighters! Give it up!" Leo clapped as he made his way off stage and the band came on stage. As expected, Vinnie had lead on many of the songs they sang, and it gave the crowd even more reasons to love him.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and whoever else owns the rights

SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron © Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles © Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and whoever else owns the rights

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

Leo the Patriotic Lion and Tom the Patriotic Tiger © me


End file.
